gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. Hardgraph: IRON MUSTANG
Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. Hardgraph: IRON MUSTANG (Kidou Senshi Gundam U.C. Hard Graph - Tetsu no Kanba; 機動戦士ガンダムU.C. HARDGRAPH 鉄の駻馬) is a manga written by Masato Natsumoto, and launched in October 2011 by Kadokawa Shoten published in Gundam Ace. Story Universal Century 0079.03.18 – The Principality of Zeon carries out their third drop operation. The 4th Terrestrial Mobile division make their way down to Earth. Chief Petty Officer Cuaran arrives on Earth as a part of the 908th Mobile Reconnaissance Company 2nd Team’s Commander. He would later be the man who attempted to destroy the Federation’s “white mobile suit”, the dreaded “Gundam". Chapters Volume 01 Prologue Chapter.00: Earth Drop Operation Universal Century 0079.03.18 – The Principality of Zeon carries out their third drop operation. The 4th Terrestrial Mobile division make their way down to Earth. Chief Petty Officer Cuaran arrives on Earth as a part of the 908th Mobile Reconnaissance Company 2nd Team’s Commander. He would later be the man who attempted to destroy the Federation’s “white mobile suit”, the dreaded “Gundam.” Chapter.01: He Who Rides on the Battlefield Universal Century 0079.08.12 – Chief Petty Officer Cuaran learns another team has run into some trouble on one of their missions and the Federation has captured a Zaku!! Commander Cameron instructs Cuaran’s team to mobilize and recapture the Zaku and the pilot no matter what! However, when Cuaran and his team strike back at the Federation Forces holding the Lieutenant they are to save, they make a startling discovery… One that shakes the young CPO and his team to their very core. Chapter.02: The Set-up Universal Century 0079.08.25 – CPO Cuaran and CPO 2nd Class Tia Frostel are sent into a neighboring town to retrieve an abandoned container from the Zeon’s drop operation. However, as Cuaran chats with the barkeep in the Zeon-occupied town, he overhears the Federation’s dastardly plan: the container they’re picking up has been booby trapped! As the clock ticks down, what will become of Sol who’s overseeing the recovery? Chapter.03: Flying High Cuaran races to regroup with the rest of his squad, but with less than 40 minutes before the bomb that Federation planted amongst the supplies recovered from the container goes off time is running out. However unbeknownst to Cuaran, supplies are not the only thing the transport is carrying. Chapter.04: Feast of Nostalgia Whilst the troops are entertained by the performance of the Comfort Corps, Cuaran hears a certain piece of music and is reminded of the tragic death of his parents', he is about to leave until one of the performer's comes to thank him for saving her and her fellow performers earlier and Cuaran ask her if see would like to find a place to see the stars together. Meanwhile Lieutenant Cameron is reunited with her sister Meryl who she discovers is now part of the Comfort Corps. Chapter.05: Look up the Universe While on an operation with the 408th Second Team, Cuaran and the rest of the squad come under fire from the Federation Forces in the area; and due to the confused flurry of fire from both sides it is not long before the only survivors are Cuaran and an injured federation soldier. However far removed from this battlefield on the Noa colony in Side 7, testing continues on a certain "Operation V" Mobile Suit. Volume 02 Chapter.06: An empty Blazing Reminiscences Chapter.07: Reconnaissance in Force Chapter.08: Mein Kampf Chapter.09: "Black" Hounds Chapter.10: Ripples of the Battlefield Chapter.11: Event Chapter.12: The man, Cuaran Epilogue Characters Principality of Zeon Regular Forces/Mercenaries *Lieutenant Lulu Bell Cameron *Chief Petty Officer 2nd Class Tia Frostel *Chief Petty Officer Cuaran *Sol *Giyal *Benpar *Romus *Georg *Hans *Klaus Comfort Corps *Ensign Meryl Cameron *Aries Harolle List of Mechanics Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06V Zaku Tank Support Unit *ACA-01 Gaw *DFA-03 Dopp *Dabude-class *Luggun *PVN.3/2 Sauropelta *PVN.4/3 Wappa *PVN.44/1 Weasel *Russel 1/12 Zebu *HT-01B Magella Attack *H.L.V. *Samson Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-2 Gundam Support Unit *AF-01 Mongoose *Fly Manta *Heavy Fork-class *Medea *Hover Truck *M-101A3 Regina *Type 61 Tank *White Base *6×6 Cargo Truck Gallery Gundam U.C. Hardgraph IRON MUSTANG Vol 1 Cover.jpg|IRON MUSTANG Vol.1 Gundam U.C. Hardgraph IRON MUSTANG Vol.2 Cover.jpg IRON MUSTANG sample.jpg 1311435422820.jpg Hardgraph.jpg 1201_04.jpg JQM7jie9hgASU.jpg JbzdGnqzRIyip5.jpg Jb1mHnmhwloN0W.jpg 62381.jpg 54974554201203061445253095010551587_001.jpg 54974554201203061445253095010551587_000.jpg 20120306153639878b9ad2e.jpg 20120306153639935cdebe6.jpg IQ7pFlztANEFj.jpg IRON MUSTANG 98.JPG Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120286-9-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-120530-3-C0979 External links *Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. HARDGRAPH Iron Mustang on Zeonic|Scanlations *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201202000584 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/uchg.htm Category:Stubs